


i'm sick of breathing

by twistedGodcomplex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, i'm venting through lance, someone please help lance, thanks lance, this is basically just me venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedGodcomplex/pseuds/twistedGodcomplex
Summary: “Worthless…”“Annoying…”“Loud…”“Not as good as Keith…”Those were the words he repeated quietly to himself as he cut deeper and deeper, tears falling down his face and mingling with the blood on the floor.





	i'm sick of breathing

Lance’s normally bright eyes were faded and glassy as he dragged the blade across his arm.

“Worthless…”

“Annoying…”

“Loud…”

“Not as good as Keith…”

Those were the words he repeated quietly to himself as he cut deeper and deeper, tears falling down his face and mingling with the blood on the floor.

Nobody ever talked to him anymore. They’d get back from a mission or wherever and suddenly he was invisible.

Not that he had much to say anyway. The happy-go-lucky flirt that he used to convince others he was, the mask he had tried so hard to keep up, had cracked and fallen apart. But nobody really noticed.

Over the past few months, his depression had worsened and his thoughts had darkened. But everyone seemed so busy, especially with Shiro gone, even when he had tried to talk about something lighthearted someone would snap at him.

“Annoying… Loud…”

Saying goodbye to Blue was hard. Piloting Red was nice, but… It wasn’t the same. It could never be the same. He missed Blue, and he felt like he wasn’t good enough to pilot Red. He wasn’t Keith.

“Not as good as Keith…”

He was sick of it. Sick and tired of everything.

Tired of being alone. 

Tired of being alive. 

Tired of breathing.

_I’m sick of breathing._

He started cleaning up his cuts and getting the blood off of the floor. He was so angry with himself. He’s Lance. Happy Lance. Everyone’s favorite goofball. No… Everyone’s _least_ favorite goofball.

Worthless.

Annoying.

Loud.

_I should just do everyone a favor and die._

He looked down at the blood he was trying to clean off of the floor. It probably wouldn’t come out. He sat down on the edge of the bed and inspected his arm. It wasn’t too bad, he’d be fine.

_What am I doing…_

He started to laugh, but it wasn’t the bright, happy laugh that other people had heard. This laugh was hollow and cold.

_Smile through the pain… You’re fine…_

He started to cry, and his laughter turned maniacal. He couldn’t stop, laughing and crying for what seemed like hours.

His own awful laughter rang in his ears. It hurt.

_I can't take this..._

_I'm sick of breathing... If I can't breathe I can't laugh... I can't cry..._

He stopped the sound with a knife to his throat.

Silence. 


End file.
